


The Power of Love

by Firebird8000



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Hidden Prince, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird8000/pseuds/Firebird8000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tale is long but it all begins when a young sorcerer saves the lives of two people and a young seer only starts to understand her ture powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promise and The dream

Jade's pov  
I kept on running even through I knew our mission was hopeless, we would never make it, not after a year of hiding, the luck that had gotten us this far had left us.

Making the mistake of looking back I saw those knights in their red cloaks and shining metal armor, seeing my death in their eyes, the knights who had by the order of their heartless king, hunted us down with the intention of our end.

But we kept running, praying for a miracle to get our carless asses out of these, fear driving us forward with our every step, until the point where we were trapped by high walls of stone surrounding us.

I turned to my brother and companion and in his golden hawk eyes and saw the same thing as the knights,we both knew what was about to happen.

Turning back to face the knights with their soulless eyes, just as I remembered them all those years ago, where they took my kingdom, and tore my family apart.

They raised the crossbows that would end our short young lives, and I told myself that at least our brothers were safe, out there somewhere, there was still hope for our people.

But then, either luck or fate before they could take the shot, the knights blasted backwards through the air, onto the rock walls and fell to the ground lifeless and unmoving, then young boy appeared from his hidden position shaking with rage.

He was around my age with shimmering black hair and caring but serious blue eyes, which had only moments before flashed golden under the power of his magic.

As he walked up to me, I got a sense I should have known him from somewhere, then he said, the concern evident in his voice “Are you hurt?” to which I answered "No" and then I continued with a small smile "which I believe I have you to thank for".

He went pale and became very interested in the ground at his feet, then in a low voice that flickered with fear he said "You won't tell anyone about me?" I nudged Jaden had been staring at the young boy, taking in everything from his face to his clothes, then he said lightly "No one".

The dark haired boy looked back up at us, his eyes shining with tears of relief, whispering “Thank you" before turning around.

When suddenly Jaden stepped forwards, his eyes serious, and asked him "What is your name?", the boy stopped then spun around and face at us again, hesitating for a moment, before saying "My name is Merlin", shocked by those four simple words, one thought came whispering into my mind 'Brother'.

Merlin's pov

It was a bright wonderful day, so I decided to spend the it having fun with my friend Will, we were having a great time, until I had caught sight of a flash of red on top of a hill in the distance, I looked around to Will in confusion and asked him "Did you see that?".

He replied sounding a little nervous "Yeah... what do you think it is?" I shrugged and said "No idea, but I'm going To go find out" I flashed him a mischievous smile, very much like the one I had used to get him out here this morning, that I knew he couldn't turn down and said “You, coming?”.

Will could resist it for about five seconds, a new record then he sighed and said, shooting me a glare “Well you aren't giving me much of a choice are you, and there's no way I'm leaving you to look your own careless butt" I hugged him and said “I knew you would say yes".

Then we headed over to the place where we had seen the mysterious red flash with Will muttering something like “Darm his cute smiles and pretty eyes", I chuckled and shock my head, but then I sensed something, something that made my skin tingle, like a force was pulling me forward, it could only be magic.

I grabbed Will's arm and said, pointing left "We have to go that way" and he said "What, why" clearly confused, I felt the sensation become stronger, I started to run towards it, calling back to Will "No time to explain, let's go".

We ran on, always coming closer to my magical feeling, wherever that was, but then I ran around another bend and froze my blood turning cold, there right in front of my face was a knight of Camelot, unmistakable in his red and gold cloak, I glanced at Will, who looked every bit as scared as I felt, everyone knew that the knights hunted people with magic, but it would someone very important to the king for them to come this far out of Camelot.

That meant they had to come for me or hunting some other targets, suddenly I felt Will grab my arm and pull me away from the Knight, we started to run for home, until we saw two kids, about the same age as me and Will running in the distance and behind them were the knights of Camelot.

There must have been dozens of them in these woods, I felt a wave of rage crash through me 'How dare they hunt innocent people like they're animals’ and without thinking above the rage I was feeling I said "Stay here, Will" "But" I turned to him and kissed him deeply then smiling weakly while saying "Stay here Will, please".

I started running down the path until I had caught up with the two young kids and the masses of knights surrounding them, and as the knights raised their crossbows to fire a spark light inside me, my eyes flashed golden, from my rage, the knights didn't stand a chance as they were onto the walls and sunk back down, completely still.

Walking up to the two kids I noticed they were slightly older than I was, one of them, the older of the two, was a girl with dark blue hair and strangely, different coloured eyes, one green and the other gold.

Her companion stood beside her, was a boy with dark red hair and golden brown eyes, then after taking this in I said out of concern I said "Are you hurt?" and the girl said "No..." she flayed me a soft smile, her strange eyes twinkling, before continuing "which I believe I have you to thank for".

I felt the cold chill of panic and staring focusing hard at the ground before then saying in a fearful voice "You won't tell anyone about me" there was a dread silence which was broken by fiery haired boy softly saying "No one", I looked up at them badly noticing that tears were streaming down my face as I got up the courage to whisper “Thank you".

But when I had turned around and started to walk away from them, intend on getting back to my Will, the boy asked me "What is your name?" and I stopped and whipped back around to look at them, finding myself hesitating for only moments, before I answered the question with "My name is Merlin".

And as I was heading back to Ealdor, hand in hand with Will, I realised I had never even thought to ask for their names.

Morgana's pov

Night had long since fallen for Camelot, when I decided that it was finally time to get over my fear and climb into my nice warm bed to get some sleep, luckily for once in the past two weeks it came instantly. 

I was in my room, which had much changed from a few seconds ago, calmly brushing my long silky black hair, but the image that I saw looking back at me from the mirror in front of me, was much older than I was today, but it wasn't to bad, I actually looked very pretty.

Then upon hearing a knock on my door and my older self smiled strangely, with a emotion I didn't know, then I heard her and myself say "Come in" and turned around just as a young man lightly stepped in, he had shining black hair and the deepest kindest blue eyes which glinted with a happy playful feel, that made me feel happier than I ever been before.

Getting up I said "Well Merlin, what brings To my little corner of this massive castle, another one of my wonderful dresses?" Merlin laughed, a pure sweet sound, a beautiful sound, then he presented me a beautiful purple rose, somebody clearly knew my love for the colour.

He sighed and said “Maybe just the fact that I have been sent to give this to the Lady Morgana, that comes from a certain someone you won't tell me about".

I giggled, happy to see that I would have a secret lover in the future, before I heard myself mischievously saying “Oh Merlin, how can I even start to describe someone so special me, which reminds me, how are things going with that special knight of yours".

At the last statement Merlin flushed a very noticeable shade of bright pink, which send my younger self into a state of the deep suspicion over this mystery knight 

Then out of the blushing silence that had flooded over my room, I heard Arthur or what I thought was probably the future Arthur yell "MERLIN" which definitely got Merlin out of his blushing attack, he sighed loudly which made me laugh and say "Better go see what he wants".

That got Merlin blushing even deeper than before, for some reason then he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear “Couldn't you just shut up for a second Arthur, just because you can't live without me for five freaking minutes, it doesn't mean I have to climb up all those stairs to save you", then he looked up and said “Goodbye my lady" before he left to go find the completely helpless Arthur.

And that's when I woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy inside but despite that, I couldn't shake off the cold feeling of fear, so I got out of my bed and pulled on some warm clothes from my wardrobe. 

Before I walked the masses of stairs to Gaius's chambers and knocked lightly on the door, then the door opened and Gaius said accusingly "My lady, what are you doing here all alone?" as I came through the door and then I said defensively "Gaius, I'm fifteen years old now, I know how to look after myself".

To which Gaius calmly replied "Yes, I suppose you are, now what seems to be the problem?", I looked at Gaius carefully and said "The dreams have been returning and I didn't want to worry anyone".

Gaius nodded understandingly then went over to a cupboard and picked up a bottle of blue liquid, which reminded me of Merlin, then Gaius told me "Remember to take it just before you go to sleep".

I Toke the potion and said "I will, thank you Gaius" but as I left the room and quietly walked back to my own room, I couldn't find a single reason why I actually wanted to take it,'I hope I dream of Merlin again' he had felt like the only friend I could trust with anything.

But as the years past before me and I grew older taking on more responsibility, like many other things from my childhood, I had all but forgotten about Merlin.

At least until that one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to any one of the awesome people reading thing, I seriously hope you actually like my new story and I am so if I become completely horrible and leave you guys in the darkness for months on end.


	2. A very strange day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a completely normal and boing day in Camelot, someone comes and changes everything.

Morgana's pov

I got into bed while Gwen put out the candles, when she had put out the last one I said "Thank you Gwen" she smiled then walked towards the door and opened it then said "Sleep well, M'lady" and she was gone.'Finally I can relax, no more Arthur and the knights and Uther, just me and my bed' and with that I fell asleep.

I dreamed that I was in a forest and in the distance was two kids that looked about 13 running for their lives and behind them was the knights of Camelot'Why would the knights want to hunt these kids, they're so young' then the forest vanished and I was at a dead end with high walls, I could only watch as the knights appeared from all sides, surrounding the kids and I looked away as they raised their crossbows then they blasted backwards and became still.

I looked around for the cause of this when a young boy appeared, he had shining black hair and deep blue eyes, for a moment I didn't understand why the boy was there, then it clicked'That boy has magic' then the boy said "Are you hurt?" and the girl with bluish-black hair replied "No" and with a smile continued "Thanks to you" the boy looked at the ground and in a low voice said "You won't tell anyone?", the girl looked at her companion who was a boy with dark red hair who then said "No one" the boy with black hair looked relieved then he started too walk away when the girl asked him "What is your name?" and he turned around stared at her for a moment before saying "My name is Merlin" I frowned'Merlin, I'm sure I've heard that name from somewhere' then the girl said "Then Merlin we solemnly swear to repay you when you need us most" then the forest faded.

I woke up and mumbled "Merlin", I was sure I had heard that name from somewhere but I couldn't think of where then Gwen walked in and said "You're awake M'lady" I smiled and said "I think today is going to be a very strange day Gwen" Gwen looked at me and said "Why do you think that M'lady" I looked at her and replied "I have no idea".

Five hours later...

'There is nothing to do' I thought as I stared out at the courtyard as the people walked around then someone entered the courtyard and my heart just stopped, I forgot how to breathe, I just stared transfixed at the boy, he had shining black hair with deep blue eyes that were so so... then I heard Gwen say "M'lady are you alright?" And I snapped out of my trance and turned to face Gwen and said "Yes Gwen, I am alright" then I walked towards the door and said "There's just something I have to do" and I opened the door and ran down the stairs.

Gwen's pov

As I walked around the town I thought about what Morgana had said earlier' "I think today is going to be a very strange day" I wonder why Morgana thought that but she had said that she had no idea',I walked back up to the the palace, when I entered Morgana's room I saw her staring out the window at the courtyard and I said "M'lady" but Morgana didn't even turn around, she just kept her eyes on the courtyard so I said "Morgana" and she still made no sign that she had noticed then I said in a loud voice "M'lady are you alright?" and she snapped out of the trance and turned to face me and then she said "Yes Gwen I am alright" then she walked towards the door and said "There's just something I have to do" before opening the door and running down the stairs. I stood there for a moment then I went over to the window and looked out at the courtyard, looking for the person that had caught Morgana's eye, one that suited the name Merlin and then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with shining black hair like Morgana's and deep blue eyes that were cute and kind but also mysterious and mischievous he was the type of guy that can make any women fall in love with him effortlessly, I smiled, 'You may not know it,but you're a very lucky person' and then I ran down after Morgana.


	3. Tall dark stranger

Merlin's pov

Finally after serval days of travelling, slepping under trees and hunting for food I had made it, there right in front of me was my worst nightmare but also my future, Camelot. I walked through the gates and as I walked the town and flung that most of women were staring, I smiled 'Just like Ealdor' then I sighed 'And next there will be the secret admirer notes' then I entered the courtyard, I watched knights walk around in armour and red cloaks with metal swords and servants carrying dishes and towels, then I got the feeling I was being watched so I walked quickly into the castle and went looking for Gaius the Court Physician. After an half an hour of searching, I went up another flight of stairs thinking 'How do these people get up all these stairs every day?'.

I was about to turn around another corner when someone knocked into me, my bag was thrown off my shoulders and the person landed on top of me, I let out a moan as I was knocked flat on the floor then I looked up to see who it was and her face centimetres from my own was a woman with black hair much like my own and bright green eyes that shined in the sunlight and pale creamy skin in a dark blue dress.

Then I silently cursed myself when I noticed that her cheeks had turned faintly pink then she quickly got off me and helped me up, I looked at the ground and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over" and she said "No, it is I who should be sorry, I was going so fast" then she looked at me before saying "I'm the Lady Morgana and this my servant, Gwen" gesturing to the woman behind her 'Morgana what a lovely name' "I'm Merlin, I was looking for Gaius" Morgana smiled and said "I can show you where he is" I smiled at her then I picked up my bag and followed her up the stairs.

As we walked up the stairs, I noticed with amusement that Morgana had not brought her servant with her 'Of course, I forgot about them always trying to get me alone' and of course the servants would stop and stare at us, as we walked up another flight of stairs, Morgana gave me a curious look then she looked away and said "Why have you come to Camelot?" carefully choosing my words I said "At the village where I lived, people starting telling rumours about me and I just didn't fit in anymore".

Morgana nodded then asked me "Have you been to Camelot before?" I looked at her "No,no I haven't" she stared into my eyes as if searching for something then she looked away again and said "If you go up these stairs and turn right, you will find Gaius's room" I nodded "Thank you, I would been lost if you hadn't shown me the way" Morgana laughed and I found myself smiling then she said "I'm glad to have met you, Merlin" then she walked away.

Morgana's pov

I ran down stairs and corridors so fast I almost knocked over half a dozen servants and two knights, but I didn't care nor did I listen to Gwen who was telling me to slow down, the only thing I could think about was the tall dark haired stranger, I dashed down another flight of stairs and I was about to turn a corner when I knocked into someone landing on top of them, knocking them flat on the floor, I heard them let out a moan and look up at me.

I couldn't believe my eyes I had landed on him 'He has the deepest blue eyes' then I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly got up and helped him up, he looked at the ground and said in a soft voice "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over" and I said quickly "No, it is I who should be sorry, I was going so fast".

Then I looked at him and said "I'm the Lady Morgana and this my servant, Gwen" gesturing to Gwen who was behind me and he said "I'm Merlin, I was looking for Gaius"'Gaius, now I have a chance too talk with Merlin' I smiled and said "I can show you where he is" and my heart melted when he smiled at me and he went too pick up his bag, I flashed a look at Gwen, hoping she would understand and she gave that look and nodded then I walked up the stairs.

As we walked up the stairs, I noticed that servants were stopping and staring at us'I mean just because I'm the Lady Morgana it doesn't mean that I'm in love with every man I walk with' we walked up another flight of stairs and I gave Merlin a curious look then I looked away'Okay lets start with an easy question' "Why have you come to Camelot?" he paused for a moment then replied "At the village where I lived, people starting telling rumours about me and I just didn't fit in anymore"'Because of his magic, it must have been hard for him to keep hidden' I nodded then said "Have you been to Camelot before?" Merlin looked at me "No,no I haven't".

I looked into those deep blue eyes, remembering something, a vague mucky memory of those eyes then I looked away and said "If you go up these stairs and turn right, you will find Gaius's room" he nodded "Thank you, I would been lost if you hadn't shown me the way" I laughed'The way, hmm' and I said "I'm glad to have met you, Merlin" and I ran back to my room.

I walked into my room and immediately I went over to the mirror and brushed my hair then Gwen came in and flashed me a look of amusement and a smile then she said "So,what did you think about the tall dark stranger who caught your eye".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you like the story so far. I think for the next part I will add in a very angry Arthur with a sword along with a curious Gwen along with Gaius.
> 
> Until next time.


	4. The Princely prat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come.  
> Lets meet Arthur in all his pratly glory.

Gwen's pov

I waited until Merlin and Morgana were completely out of sight before I cracked up and started laughing 'Their faces, they looked so embarrassed then Morgana want to take Merlin to Gaius alone, that really going to get the stares from the servants, I wouldn't be surprised if they stated bombarding me with questions' when I had stopped laughing and calmed down I went the quicker way to Gaius's chambers which I noticed Morgana hadn't taken 'She probably wants more time with Merlin, I wonder if she knows Merlin from somewhere' I put my thoughts aside as I walked the stairs, I noticed that serval of the servants were looking at me strangely and started whispering to themselves 'This is probably about Morgana, please tell she hasn't kissed him'.

I waited on the stairs leading up to Gaius's chambers for Merlin but it seemed that they were taking their time, then I heard Morgana's laugh and a moment later Merlin appeared and I said "Merlin" and he looked at me and said "Yes" his voice had a slightly poetic ring to it "Because you don't know Gaius very well, I thought it would be better if I introduce you to him", we walked up the stairs and just before I knocked on the door I said to him "Merlin, try not to let Gaius teach you science because he will be on about it for hours".

Then I knocked on the door and then we walked in and closed the door behind us then I said "Gaius" but he didn't appear to be there so we waited then Gaius shut the door behind us and said "What are you doing here, Gwen are you ill?" 'You will never change Gaius' "No, I'm alright, I just wanted too introduce you to Merlin" for a second Gaius's expression turned fearful before saying "Huith's son" in surprise 'So Gaius knows Merlin's mother' and Merlin stepped forward and said "Yes" "But your not meant to be until Wednesday".

And I toke this as my queue to leave so I walked out just as Merlin said "It is Wednesday" and hurried back to Morgana's room 'So Gaius knows Merlin's mother which means that Merlin could a old friend of Morgana's but then again Gaius knows Merlin's mother not Merlin so he could just be a tall dark stranger who has caught Morgana's attention, I suppose Morgana will just have to answer that question'.

I walked into Morgana's room and I saw her at the mirror, brushing her hair and I flashed her a look of amusement then trying not to sound to curious I said "So,who is he, a old friend or"'A completely beautiful stranger with enchanting blue eyes and a poetic endearing voice' I flashed a smile at Morgana "A tall dark strangeger who caught your eye", Morgana looked at me and frowned "To tell the truth Gwen, I don't know myself, I mean" she stopped and looked back at the mirror then continued "I know he's new here but I feel that we have met somewhere before but I can't think of where" "Well, I think you were right Morgana, today is a very strange day" Morgana smiled "I quite agree".

Merlin's pov

I walked up the stairs that led up to Gaius's chambers and almost immediately I heard someone say Merlin" and I looked up to see a woman with brown hair and skin and caramel brown eyes 'Isn't that Morgana maid' and I said "Yes" then she quickly said "Because you don't know Gaius very well, I thought it would be better if I introduce you to him" 'Oh, maybe it would be better' and I followed her up the stairs, until we came up to a door them Morgana's maid said to me in a deadly serious voice "Merlin, try not to let Gaius teach you science because he will be on about it for hours" I softly moaned as Morgana's maid knocked on the door and then we walked in and closed it behind us, then Morgana's maid said "Gaius" but there was no answer 'Maybe he isn't here right now' so we waited.

Then I heard the door shut behind me and I saw an old man with white hair in a long blue cloak 'So this is Gaius' then he said "What are you doing here, Gwen are you ill?" 'So that's her name' and Gwen said "No, I'm alright, I just wanted too introduce you to Merlin" for only a moment Gaius looked fearful before saying "Huith's son" in surprise I frowned 'He didn't know I was coming' and I stepped forward and said "Yes" "But your not meant to be until Wednesday"'What it is Wednesday, isn't it'and I said "It is Wednesday".

"Ah,well then you better put your stuff in there" pointing at the door at the other end of the room and I walked over to the door and just after I opened it Gaius said "Oh and Merlin, I should warn you that magic is banned" I stopped and turned around to Gaius and said with fear in my voice "How do you know about my magic?" And Gaius said "Your mother told me" I nodded and quickly went in and closed the door behind me then I looked around my new room, there was a small bed 'Well it's better than the floor' and a cupboard and a small table with a chair, I dropped my stuff on the floor and I flopped on the bed and fell instantly to sleep.

I woke up to see a small room with a cupboard, a small table and a chair and my first thought was 'Where the hell am I?' Then I remembered the Lady Morgana, her servant Gwen and Gaius, then I looked at the sun flashing through the small window and I reached up and opened it, I looked out at the town and thought 'What a beautiful place' and just then I heard Gaius say "Merlin,breakfast" and I moaned then walked downstairs and over to the table, as Gaius poured out a bowl of porridge and placed it on the table, I sat and ate my breakfast, after I had finished eating breakfast Gaius said "Merlin, I need you to give this to Sir Edward" and gave me a vial of yellow liquid and I walked over to the door and opened it when Gaius said "Merlin, take care of yourself" I nodded then I left.

After delivering the vial to Sir Edward, I decided to walk around the town, so I walked down serval flights of stairs and into the courtyard, I heard the birds singing and I could feel the wind on my face, as I walked through the town I watched the people 'They don't have too fear being killed if they make one mistake, having too hide like I do' I felt a tear fall down my face which I quickly brushed away with my sleeve, then I saw a blonde haired knight pushing a boy only a year younger than I was then I felt like I was floating for a second as I saw a faint memory of a young boy in a red cloak pushing another young boy in the hallways of a beautiful castle then I felt a sharp anger travel through my whole body then it faded.

I walked over to the knight and the boy and said "Come on, let him go" and the blonde haired knight turned around to me and said "Excuse me" I rolled my eyes 'Knights' "I said let him go" and this the knight let go of the boy who instantly ran off, I felt that everyone's attention was on us then the knight said "Don't you know who your speaking too?" I smiled and said in a thoughtful voice "A prat" the knight frowned and said in a pompous matter-of-fact voice "No, I'm Prince Arthur" 'And why am I not surprised'.

"So... your a princely prat" Arthur turned a faint shade of pink as the crowd that had gathered around us laughed then he said in a dangerously annoyed voice "Very funny, you have a lot of nerve for a weaking" I looked at the ground and smiled "I am be a weaking but a least I'm not an ass" some people were rolling on the ground, laughing and Arthur glared at me then said "What's your name?" 'Is he trying to scare me' "Merlin" and I bowed and continued "My pratly lord" Arthur smirked and said "Well Merlin I believe you will be spending a night in the dungeons"'I think not' "Why, you to slow to catch me yourself" Arthur turned a ugly shade of red and pulled out his sword 'Oh it is so time to go' I bolted back to the castle with a very angry prince with a sword behind me.

As I thundered back to the castle, I noticed that serval people were looking at us and laughing, I burst through the doors of the castle and almost flew up the stairs knocking over servants, knights and I soon learned that Arthur was so much slower than me, I looked down and saw that he was at the bottom of the stairs sweating and panting, I shove my head 'The prince is a prat but I didn't think that he was fat' then I shouted "Come on, don't let all those feasts get you down" and Arthur stopped and shouted back with a face as red as the setting sun "I'm not fat" I laughed "Then you better train a bit no a lot harder" Arthur looked at me with the deepest hate "One day Merlin, I will make you regret this".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I tried my best. hope you enjoy the story.


	5. Rumours among servants

Arthur's pov

I tapped on the side of my chair, I had been doing this serval hours now, thinking about that annoying idiot from yesterday, Merlin, the one who had humiliated me in front of everyone, the one who ignored my title and called me, a prat, an ass and called me fat'I swear if I get my hands on you, Merlin, I will make sure you suffer for offering me, I would done already if you weren't so bloody fast'.

Then I heard a knock on my door and I pushed my thoughts aside and I said "Come in", it was Morgana "Morgana, to what do I owe the pleasure", I blushed as she looked around my completely messy room, then she said "Still looking for a servant then" I looked at the ground, my face red, Morgana already knowing the answer i will take that as a yes then" I sighed, 'Morgana always takes so long to get to the point' .

"I assume that you didn't just come in here to look at my room" Morgana rolled her eyes "Okay Arthur, I think have found you a new servant" I frowned "A new servant" "Yes Arthur, he doesn't have a job, so I thought he could be your servant" I shrugged'What harm could it do, and even if he is bad, I can just fire him'.

"Okay, tell him I will meet tomorrow" Morgana nodded and walked towards the door, then she stopped and turned around and said "Arthur, give him a chance" 'Why would she say that' "Alright Morgana" she smiled and opened the door before sashaying out of my room.

I yawned and got up then I walked over to my bed and within five minutes, I was sleep, little knowing that everything was about to change. 

I was woken up to the curtains being suddenly opened and the sun glaring onto my face, I moaned and turned over thinking 'Whoever you are get out of here right right now, I'm trying to sleep' , without relishing I had mumbled these words aloud, but then I heard someone loudly snigger before that someone said with a voice that had a certain familiar boyish sounding quality "Time to get up my pratly lord".

'Pratly lord!!!! Morgana didn't...' and I bolted out of my bed so fast that I almost tripped over my own boots, to see that standing by the window, his black hair shining in the morning light and his deep blue eyes gleaming with amusement, along with a smirk on his pale face, was the bane of existence, Merlin.

Gwen's pov 

Just as I thought, I was completely bombarded with questions from at least a dozen other servants, about of course, Merlin and Morgana, as I went to get Morgana's dinner, "So are they actually in love?", "Where did they first met?" and the ever popular "What's his name?".

To which I said "I don't know, I don't know and his name is Merlin" so they would leave me alone, at least for now 'I bet they come up with a million more questions for me in the morning when I come to get Morgana's breakfast'.

Then I sighed, that was the way of the servants, at the slightest hint of something interesting, they would ask you questions until your brain almost exploded then they would start what was now called The Servant Rumours, which were know to keep up with the latest information, so it was worth listening to the rumours.

As I was heading back to Morgana's room, I overheard part of a conversation between two servants "Oh, and did you hear about Merlin standing up to Arthur yesterday" one of them said then the other servant said "Oh yes, I heard about that".

I didn't want to eavesdrop, but this was about Merlin, so I stopped to listen "He must have been so brave to stand to Arthur for that boy" then the first servant laughed and said "And he called Arthur a princely prat" and the seconds servant gasped "He didn't" then the first one continued "He did...and if the rumours are true, he also said that Arthur was...fat". 

I was so shocked that I quickly continued towards Morgana's, almost breaking into a run, thinking 'Merlin called Arthur a princely prat and said that he was fat...well this quite a story that Morgana will want to know'.

After serval minutes, I walked into Morgana's room, smiling uncontrollably and I saw Morgana frown at me suspiciously as I put her dinner on the table, then I busied myself to fixing up Morgana's bed while she ate, and when she had finished she said with a small smile on her face "From the way you burst in here with that grin on your face that you've heard something interesting and you have something to tell me"

And I said "Yes m'lady, a most interesting story, in fact" I stopped and looked at Morgana and she gestured for me to continue, so I cleared my throat, "Well, as I was returning with your dinner, I overheard two servants with a very interesting story".

I toke a moment to stop myself from laughing, then I continued "Apparently, Merlin stood up for a boy that was being bullied by Arthur yesterday, then um..." I had to stop again, so I didn't start laughing and Morgana, her face eager said "And then, what, what did Merlin do?".

"Well, he might have called Arthur a...Princely prat" then Morgana burst out laughing "Princely prat, Arthur's never going to live that down" then I coughed "And I also heard that Merlin had called Arthur...fat".

Then we both started laughing until we were rolling on the ground. When we had finished, Morgana asked me "Has Merlin found a job yet?" I frowned "I don't think so" then Morgana said with a evil smile "Good, I was just thinking of going to see our dear Princely prat about his little servant problem, what do you think?".

Her eyes gleamed with mischief and I smiled "I think that's a excellent idea" then Morgana got up and swished out, to see the Princely prat himself, 'Oh and I'm sure he's going too get a very nasty shock in the morning' and I had to laugh at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody how is reading this, I just want to say thanks.i'm sooty if I haven't been updating quickly enough, but I have a lot of homework,I swear it is so annoying. I will hopefully update soon and not leave you guys waiting to long.


End file.
